Downtown Paradise
Downtown Paradise is one of the original 5 districts in Burnout Paradise. It is mostly an urban city area with many imposing skyscrapers. It is also notable that Downtown Paradise is the only district containing an entire portion of the I-88. Traffic-wise it is perhaps the most crowded district, which can make it a difficult area to navigate if you are driving a vehicle with low strength. However, this disadvantage also makes it very easy to gain a high Showtime score as buses spawn more often in the district. Downtown also boasts the tallest building in the city, visible from four out of five boroughs in the game. The building itself has no apparent name, however, the Paradise Trust Bank does reside in the building on the 2nd Street side, next to the Urban Ocean Liner. Sub-district Landmarks & Thoroughfares The list below describes many locations in-game that are not always accessible, they provide Downtown Paradise's inhabitants with a variety of goods and services Most of them, generally the most visible ones, are shown here so players can easily spot where they are, and how far they are from the nearest shortcut or junction without looking at the mini-map. Waterfront This is the eastern most sub-district in Paradise City's mainland. It features the Waterfront Plaza, one of the eight major landmarks that serves as a finish line for several events, and one of the 11 parking lots. Also located here is the Paradise Keys Bridge, an extension of 4th Street, which will take players directly to Big Surf Island. *'Waterfront Plaza' *'Sealed Parking Lot' - This large parking lot is inaccessible to players from street level, however the roof of the structure can be jumped to from the Waterfront Garage found on Angus Wharf, this roof is a location used in some Freeburn Challenges. Throughout Paradise City, these sealed Car Parks are known as Green Sign Car Parks, in opposition to the Yellow "P" Sign Car Parks, the 11 discoverable and accessible parking garages. *'Symbol of the City' - This is a very large chromed statue of man holding a flag before him. The man is in a standing position, taking a stride forward while holding the flag pole at a 45° angle. Technically, the texture used for this object is likely to be the same as the Platinum Paint for drivable Paradise Vehicles. Gameplay-wise, this giant statue is an excellent way of spotting the Waterfront Plaza finishing location when the weather is foggy. The statue itself is placed on a stone base located along Angus Wharf between the Andersen Street and 4th Street intersections. *'Waterfront Regatta' - Paradise City's mainland marina. Several large yachts can be seen docked here. It is located behind the Symbol of the City along the U-road on Angus Wharf. :Full Article: Seaside Structures (Paradise City Watercourses) *'Rayfield Grand Hotel' - This is a luxury hotel located on the southeastern corner of the Angus Wharf and 3rd Street junction. It is one of the many luxury hotels that can be found throughout Paradise City. A very useful shortcut runs through the hotel, which is in front of its entrance, cutting the bend of the same junction. *'Paradise Trust Bank' - A large building which is most likely one of Paradise City's fictitious banks' headquarters. It is located on the northeast corner of the 2nd Street and Angus Wharf intersection. A shortcut crosses the northeast corner of the junction. The bank's logo is labeled "Higher Standards, Everyday". *'Wildcats Stadium' River City This is the southernmost sub-district which features I-88 access ramps at the Harber Street & King Avenue intersection, a Parking Lot on 1st Street, and an access ramp to the El-Train Tracks. It is the city's main skyscraper district. *'Fan Bridges' - This pedestrian walkway found along 2nd Street to the east of the Glancey Avenue intersection is composed of 3 suspended sections made of steel beams and cables. It is colored blue and is curved to loosely resemble water. Drivers going through this structure will be entering the Waterfront sub-district on the east coast. *'Paradise City Town Hall' - it is unconfirmed whether or not this is the town hall, but evidence suggests that the building is the most likely candidate. It is located along Glancey Avenue between the 1st and 2nd Street intersections. Sightseers will be able to admire the beautiful classical architecture and frieze/pediment. *'The Museum of Art' - As its name suggests, The Museum of Art is a touristic/cultural venue. The museum is located on Glancey Avenue between the 1st and 2nd Street intersections, across from the supposed town hall. The building is nestled behind trees and may not be seen immediately by the speeding driver. It should be noted that the building is one of the smallest in size compared to adjacent buildings on the same block, and that the museum itself is not accessible. Players may still approach the building's imposing classical columned entrance by going up the steps which also prove interesting for Stunt Run events in the downtown area. *'The CORP. Building' - This building is home to the CORP. It is unknown which sector this company works in. The building is located in the block between Glancey Avenue, Webster Avenue and 2nd Street; the impressive gray sign and round fountain can be seen from Glancey Avenue. *'Family History Center' - This is an administrative building located at the southeast corner of the 1st Street and Root Avenue intersection. A banner hangs in front of the building bearing the sentence "Learn about your family history" along with an unidentified logo below it. The building is probably part of the "Cultural Festival" of Paradise City as yellow marquees for this event can be seen on some Downtown and River City buildings. *'S Sheri's' - This is a large building on the southwest corner of the Franke, Root Avenue & 2nd Street intersection. This venue is most likely part of the River City Shopping Mall as other brand ads can be found such as "GE Pottas Electrical", "The All American Electrical Home Store", "Film Reel Movie Rentals", and "Paradise Trust Bank". The first story of the building can be accessed via the stairs near the junction, leading to a Billboard and the El Train tracks. *'Paradise Trust Bank' - Probably the company's public building as it extensively bears the company's logo. The building is part of River City Shopping Mall building block located on 2nd Street. The logo is a group of 7 5-pointed stars and is labeled: "Higher Standards, Everyday", which is the group's motto. *'River City Shopping Mall' - This is a commercial venue with a front entrance located along 1st Street at the northeastern corner of the Fry Avenue intersection. The relatively huge shopping mall bears advert posters for "Paradise City Sports Store" and "S Sheri's", along with posters mentioning "Grand Opening!" and sales promotions, which indicates that the mall is new (a construction crane can be seen above this poster). The mall itself appears to be huge, covering the entire block from Fry Avenue to Root Avenue, and located between 1st and 2nd Streets, and the it appears to affront latter on its south side. Interestingly, some of the city's tallest buildings, including the tallest building, are connected to it, showing that this is a multi-use, possibly city within a city, complex. It is unknown if the Urban ocean liner is part of the complex, though it assumable that the huge parking garage affronting 2nd street to the north is meant for this facility in two. The general shape of the building along with its tower like parts imitating boat chimneys give it its name.]] *'The Urban Ocean Liner' - This is a large and especially long building that effectively splits 2nd Street into two distinct 3-lane sub-roads, one for each traffic heading. It is located between the Franke Avenue, Root Avenue & 2nd Street intersection, and also the 2nd Street & King Avenue intersection. It should be noted that the Ocean Liner is built onto the 2nd Street & Fry Avenue intersection. It is unknown whether the Urban Ocean Liner is a commercial, administrative, touristic or residential venue. *'The Museum of Natural History' - This is a tourist/cultural venue located on Fry Avenue between the 1st and 2nd Street junctions. Two large obelisks sit at both ends of the museum building. The entrance features hanging marquees bearing the phrase: "Brick by Brick Our Nation Grows". The museum is near the Downtown Police Department, and is also close to the Urban Ocean Liner. *'Downtown Police Department' - This is the police department located in Downtown Paradise, and is most likely the main Headquarters for the Paradise City Police. It is one of 3 Police stations in Burnout Paradise, including Big Surf Island. *'The Breaker Bar' - This is a commercial venue located at the 1st Street and Fry Avenue intersection. It is a diner-like bar complete with neon signs that resemble ones from the 1950s. The bar is very large in scale as it runs along 1st Street from Fry Avenue to King Avenue. There is a small plaza in front of the bar's entrance that can be used as a shortcut during a race. *'1st & Fry Hotel' - The exact name to this hotel-like structure is unknown. The green canvases covering the ground floor windows help us determine the building's purpose which is bound to be a tourist venue. Additionally, the building is not particularly high, making the hotel hypothesis plausible. This building is located on the southeast corner of the 1st Street and Fry Avenue intersection, directly opposite to The Breaker Bar. *'The Marble Plaza' - This is the name of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Paradise City, which is most likely a corporate building. The ground floor is a bar or restaurant featuring the same neon signs as The Breaker Bar found across the road. This landmark is very easy to spot from afar, and it seems to help drivers pinpoint their location. A small paved alley crosses through the building block, letting players enter and exit downtown easier. *'1st Street Bridge (East Side)' - This is the only broken/incomplete bridge in Downtown Paradise. The bridge features a Super Jump with a Split Ramp, and is also a target place for some Car Freeburn Challenges. Downtown cruising through Downtown Park.]] & FV1100-T1 bikes racing through Paradise Square at night.]] Certainly the most dynamic traffic-wise sub-district in Paradise, it is the bustling heart of the City which features the impressive Paradise Square, the Downtown Park, and a Parking Lot. *'Paradise Square' - Paradise Square is the only six-way intersection in Paradise City. Many discoveries are situated here and there are just as many shortcuts to be used. *'Crash FM' - On the north corner of Paradise Square is the sign for Crash FM, Paradise City's radio station (with radio host DJ Atomica). It is assumed that the station's broadcast studio and mast are located here, but this is unconfirmed. *'The Caffeine Hit' - This is a coffee shop located on the ground floor of a skyscraper on the South-Eastern corner of the King Avenue and 3rd Street junction. The front of the shop outside is accessible and helps drivers cut the corner of the intersection. *'Three Dolphin Fountain' - As the name suggests, this is a monument depicting three diving stone dolphins above a stepped fountain. This monument lies at the northwestern corner of the Andersen Street and Webster Avenue intersection. There is a small paved area in front of the fountain, enabling players to cut the junction's corner. *'Covered River Bridge' - This is actually a building built over 3rd Street and parallel to King Avenue. There are no indications to truly determine its purpose, however the building features several marquees bearing "Brick by Brick Our Nation Grows". This is either a business or residential venue. It is said to "cover" the river because when driving westbound on 3rd, the imposing building prevents drivers from seeing the bridge. *'Hamilton's Department Store' - As its name implies, Hamilton's is a department store situated on the southeast corner of Paradise Square between Franke Avenue & 3rd Street. Along with The Luxury hotel and a third unknown building, it constitutes the triangular Hamilton's Department Store building block, built along Franke Avenue, Root Avenue and 3rd Street. *'The Luxury' - This is a luxury hotel located on the northwest corner of the 2nd & Root intersection. It is the second major structure part of the Hamilton's Department Store building block. *An unnamed building lies on the southeast corner of 3rd Street & Root Avenue. There are no signs indicating its purpose but, based on its architecture, it is hypothesized that the ground floor is a restaurant or hotel and the above stories are either hotel suites, apartments, or businesses. Four marquees hang outside labeled "Brick by Brick, Our Nation Grows". It is the third and final major building part of the Hamilton's Department Store building block. *'Downtown Bus & Coach Terminal' - This transport terminal is located to the east of the Paradise City Central Station. There are multiple bus stops in this (inaccessible) area, most of which bear a "city map." There is no confirmation as to whether or not this map is a Paradise City map or a random city map selected by developers. *'Paradise City Central Station' .]] *'Downtown Demolition Site' - This is the only site of its kind in Paradise City. There are no wrecking balls present that give it away, but the shape of the walls would indicate that they have been toppled over and broken. The demolition process may perhaps be due to a fire or simply because the building needed to be brought down. Gameplay-wise, there is a dirt path going through the site which helps players cut the southeast corner of the 4th Street and Glancey Avenue intersection. *'Downtown Cinema' - This is a building located at the southeast corner of the 4th Street and Root Avenue junction. This leisure venue is noticeable thanks to the vertical "Cinema" sign and "Film Reel" sponsor sign below. Players can access the ground floor of the building, acting as a shortcut and helping drivers cut the corner at which this building is located. *'Paradise City Bank' - The tallest building in the downtown sub-district, this is the most imposing structure in Paradise Square, and it appears to be the bank's headquarters as it is decked out in its banners. At least two ramps are located on the building, accessible from the parking lot behind it. *There is a relatively large shopping/business area in downtown, to the district's far north. It is bound by 4th street to the North, and a pedestrian walkthrough of this area can be accessed at the corner of Glancey and 4th. This walkway is part of the back alley shortcut. To the south of the facility and across the street from it is a large parking garage that seems to have been built for it. This is also part of the shortcut and a super jump. The entire facility seems out of place and too modern for its area, suggesting that it may have been part of a major revitalization project. Motor City Most likely the very first sub-district you will explore since you begin the game in the Hunter Cavalry, which is given to you at the Junkyard on East Crawford Drive. *'Coastguard HQ' *'Big Surf Lighthouse' - The only lighthouse on the Paradise City mainland which can be seen behind the East Crawford Drive warehouses. :Full Article: Seaside Structures (Paradise City Watercourses) *'Wharf Warehouses' - These buildings stretch from East Crawford Drive, along Angus Wharf and stretch until the Angus Wharf Bridge. They are located within an industrial area which includes a loading yard where many shipping containers can be found. Gameplay-wise, players will be able to use the back alleys throughout this area as well as drive through the loading yard to cut corners or find Billboards and Smash Gates. *'Paradise City Ferry Terminal' - This large building can be found on Angus Wharf near the Motor City Gas 5 station. Players on the road will also be able to see 3 ferry boats docked at the terminal. Downtown Showtime Showdown In June 2008, Criterion Games held a community competition for all Burnout Players, the Downtown Showtime Showdown. Participants were encouraged to attain the highest possible Showtime score in Downtown Paradise along 4th Street, King Avenue, Harber Street and Angus Wharf. Players were able to input all Showtime scores, online and/or offline, with proof, before the deadline. Historical records were also accepted. The reward for turning in the best score was the exclusive chance to name a Hotel in the then upcoming Big Surf Island Update, which was still in development at the time. .]] Results The winner of the competition was DBC9MX. Wayne chose to name the Big Surf Island hotel "Taylor Jay Towers". The tower was named after his son, who is known as dbc9mxJunior online. Incidentally he is also the youngest Burnout Paradise player to have attained 101% game completion. After having established contact with each other, both players were received by Criterion Games on June 13th and spent the day at the game studio in Surrey, UK. Gallery Image:BurnoutParadise 2009-08-05 15-23-46-95.jpg Image:BurnoutParadise 2009-08-05 15-16-36-57.jpg Notes *The Motor City sub-district is presumably named after the city of the same name that debuted in Burnout Revenge. **Likewise, the Downtown and Waterfront sub-districts are named after circuits in Burnout 3: Takedown. **The River City sub-district also follows this trend, being named after a track from the original Burnout. Video